Lollipops
by likeabozu
Summary: You have to accept that this happens. She's been doing so well, not giving into the confines of her mind, but something triggered that and she cracked under pressure. She'll come back to us, but it'll be in one personality or another. She's that complicated, and I sure hope you meant it when you say you didn't care as to how long it takes
1. Soup

Fujisaki Nagihiko was a normal nineteen year old boy. He attended Seiyo Hospital as one of its hard-working interns, ready to become the next doctor. As a child, he had quite the ability to empathize really well, and had been recommended for his field quite often.

Working under the psychiatric ward had lots of benefits, and the area could use help from people like him. He was a friendly person, no doubt, and the patients warmed up to him really easily, making his job just that easier.

He remembered his first day, meeting new inters, just like him, fresh out of college just waiting to be set free, to learn and to grow and to harness their skills. The sheer intensity of the hospital walls being nothing but white had gotten to him that first day and it had made his head spin. The two months he'd spent working there was able to cure the dizziness and now he felt fine and dandy.

Nagihiko did his job well, maybe too good for his own level. That's why, his mind went into a cataclysmic frenzy as he tried to reason out what he was doing standing behind a tightly closed door. No, it wasn't beneath him to be set on a specific patient, to care for him or her. It would most probably be one of the long-term patients, unable to go home.

He was fine with that, though. What bothered him was the door. The color white seemed to be mocking him, as if trying to taunt him into opening it. It seemed as if he couldn't do so.

The orders from the head nurse had been very simple. He'd been asked to visit a patient in room two hundred twenty six, bring her lunch, check on her well-being and observe. What he didn't expect was the heavy silence draping his shoulders as he stood there in the corridor.

He knew her, that much was obvious. She had gone to the same school as him, although they were in different sections. She was a lower-section student, but got good grades nonetheless. A student council member, the secretary to be exact. She lead through programs and events and all that jazz that any good and memorable student performed.

So what was she doing here?

Nagihiko shifted his weight from his left foot onto his right, he needed more time to think. It didn't do well for him to burst into the room all fake smiles and such because the patients saw through them, particularly, he was sure that _this _patient would see through his. The people in their ward had to be sincere, otherwise the patient would react badly, the most recent case had ended up in a doctor being sent to his own OR to be operated on.

Shaking his head, Nagihiko sighed. He felt foolish for being scared to enter the room when she probably couldn't even remember who he was. High school had been so long ago, elementary longer still. There was no need for him to worry, over thinking things just killed someone sometimes.

Glancing at his watch, he steadied himself and raised a hand to grip the doorknob, he'd better get in there fast. Her soup had gone cold.

* * *

**AN: **Like it? Hate it? Yeah... it's short... I guess, but I've never been good with prologues in the first place. Would appreciate it if someone could become my BETA reader. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	2. Roll

The room surprised Nagihiko, with it's lack of the color white. On the contrary to popular beliefs that most hospital rooms were that dank and rather quiet color, this room was filled with bright and loud colors of blue and green... at least half of it was, and the was the right side of it. The window was the sort-of-center-piece neither colorful nor was it that blank white, instead just a plain black.

There was bed there, also black. On the left side was a hanging chair, the right side a lot of bean bag cushions. It looked more like the weirdest of hospital rooms Nagihiko had ever been in. Understandably, the room had been modified to satiate whatever needs the patient may have had but this particular room had to be an over-exception.

Quietly, he scanned the room, there didn't seem to be anyone there. Letting out the breath he had no idea he was holding, Nagihiko placed the tray of food on the left side, where a table resided just by the door. He took a minute to get a better glimpse of the room and decided on something; it seemed as if it was designed for two entirely different people.

The question was, why did it seem that way?

"Oh, looks like lunch is here." Jumping back a step, Nagihiko turned on his heel, his violet hair swiftly following. The door to the hospital room was open and a familiar bluenette stood there with a small rare smile on his face. Tsukiyomi Ikuto had not change... not one bit. "Come on in Rima, he won't bite."

"Aha!" there was a light peal of giggles before a small blonde ball rolled into the room, once inside it quickly shook itself to reveal someone that made Nagihiko's heart nearly stop beating. "Who's the new guy?"

"H-Hello..." Nagihiko didn't know what to say. She looked the same, sounded the same, and the way she immediately reached for the parfait on her tray made her seem the same. But that wasn't the case. Catching Ikuto's eye, he saw the older man nod his head, as if edging him to play along. Clearing his throat, he began again. "Hello their Rima-chan, I'm Nagihiko, your new personal nurse."

"Is Nagi a girl or a boy?" He'd almost dropped down to the floor. Blunt, straightforward, smiling... smiling... she kept on smiling as she ate her dessert. Why? Who was this person? It couldn't be... couldn't...

"He's whatever you want him to be." Ikuto walked into the room and placed a hand on Nagihiko's shoulder. "Stay here Reems, Nagi and I have some things to talk about."

The blonde hummed in approval while Nagihiko had been whisked away. Outside he felt unable to move, practically paralyzed yet again.

Ikuto... he was sure was close to Rima, but not like this. Why the bluenette was here he didn't know. Where was Rima's family, where were her parents? Her friends? Ever since the group disbanded when she'd left...

"Look Fujisaki, it's been a while."

"Uh-huh."

"What're you doing here?"

"Internship."

"I see." Ikuto seemed thoughtful. "Didn't pin you as the guy who'd like to work in a hospital. Whatever happened to dancing?"

"I still do..." Nagihiko raised his eyes. Amber met blue. "Didn't think you'd be here... with her."

"She's got a name." Ikuto deadpanned.

"I don't like saying it."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Nagihiko let out an aggravated sigh. "Look Tsukiyomi-san, I'd appreciate if you briefed me on your relationship with my patient."

"We're not together if that's what you're asking." Ikuto's eyes narrowed. "But that's not what you're trying to say are you?"

Nagihiko remained silent.

"Fine." Ikuto's eyes closed for a brief moment. "Her parents died in a car crash a year ago, and she's still recovering from the trauma of having to see her parents end up like that. The accident was on the news, not surprised you didn't see it since you were in England. Her... recovery invoked something different, and now there's two of her."

Nagihiko didn't understand, but the way the person inside the room suddenly quietened, and the door opened to reveal a somber looking blonde, a quiet and passive looking girl... the real Rima, he quickly understood.

"She's schizophrenic."

* * *

**AN: **Well, here's the second chapter. How Nagi deals with his patient being a schizo we will find out soon enough! And yeah, I got a BETA but she hasn't edited this, it'll be for the next chapters but thanks to **LoveWishHope**. Thank you also to my first and single reviewer; **kwiluvu. **


	3. Cups

It was starting to get on his nerves, the changing, that is.

Nagihiko didn't know whether he should be happy the serious Rima showed up and relieved him of baby sitting or thankful that the childish Rima returned to lessen the strain on the situation and almost tangibly rough atmosphere surrounding him and her. Both personalities tired him out and strained a lot of old and new feelings to crop in him and he didn't know which to address or how to address either one.

"Nagi! Nagi! Nagi!" Rima was kicking out at a swing, looking extremely pouty just like a seven year old. The only thing that would make you think twice about her age was the slight roundness of her chest and the curves on her body that screamed otherwise. Her eyes were glaring death towards the non-moving swing, her hair in a high ponytail.

"Yes Rima-chan?" Nagihiko walked towards her, wondering why the hospital allowed patients to come to the playground. For sure, Rima's hospital fees didn't come cheap. She had a custom designed room, an accepted pass for overnight guests and access to almost everything the hospital had to offer for its patients, which included the use of the playground.

"I can't reach the swing!" Rima raised her hands up and jumped up and down. "Put me up!"

See here, this was where Nagihiko got frustrated. She would just smile and bat her long lashes at him, drawing his imaginary audience to coo and shower her with loving adoration he's held back for years. The cuteness her seven year old self presented was just so irresistible, especially with eyes so wide and endearing he just couldn't stand on his own two feet, not even his own will fought for him, and it was so bloody unfair.

"Sure." He delicately placed his hands around her waist, flinching slightly when he anticipated some sort of resistance- be violent or hysterical- but found nothing. He raised her to sit down, and all the while she squealed with delight. Somehow he found it creepy that Rima was so open with her emotions and so... happy.

"Yay!" The blonde cheered before glancing at Nagihiko over her shoulder, her ponytail whacking his bare arm. "Push me now!"

And Nagihiko did so. It was more than obvious that Rima had been spoiled when she was at a young age, her being an only child made sure to that and her parents being absolute business tycoons just aided them with their spoiling of her. No wonder she was so taken after in Seiyo Hospital. She must have inherited so much cash when her parents died.

"Higher Nagi!" Nagihiko pushed a little harder, but kept one hand on the chain just in case she wanted to suddenly stop, he didn't want to risk getting his head kicked off by the hyper blonde. All the while his thoughts moved around. He couldn't really wrap his head around the situation just yet, and he had his whole life to watch after her if he chose to. Maybe he could pull their friends together, held her out of this situation. But if she'd wanted that, then wouldn't Ikuto have done something about it?

"Fujisaki." He froze. Nagihiko's hands gripping her swing stopped abruptly, nearly jolting her off of it. Rima too stayed frozen for a full minute, maybe collecting her calm self, before she turned her head, barely letting him see her face- and ah, she's changed yet again, lovely. "Let's go get ice cream. I don't want any flying classes, and much rather keep the distance from my face and the ground at this level."

Now with this age, the nineteen year old, she used the same void expression he'd seen her use for the last six years they'd spent together at school. This had another effect on him, and it was more than obvious that Rima didn't like him. She used his last name and barely addressed him like a friend- just her caretaker, making it as if they didn't have any history together.

Which was why he couldn't refuse this Rima either. She was in the mind set they both were meant to have, and she knew of his secret, him being Nadeshiko that is, and it would be hard not to do as she wanted since he'd been doing precisely so for years.

Silently, he followed her to the cafeteria, which was oddly full. It took quite a while for him to grab a table for both him and Rima, and a little more time when he had the ice cream cup in his hands for her to indulge on on such a terribly hot day. He bid the cafeteria lady goodbye, resisted the urge to tie his hair, and turned to their designated table, only to find it completely empty, save for a few chairs that were unoccupied.

Holding to the smallest bit of sanity he still had, his head snapped to the left and right. His breaths came in short and he felt slightly light-headed. All day he'd been worried about Rima suddenly turning on him with a crucial topic of something or the other when he should have been solely focusing on his job, and that was watching after patient two-twenty three.

Nagihiko put the cup of ice cream down and gave into the urge to tie up his hair, leaving it to hang in its high ponytail. If something happened to the little chibi he was going to kill himself because a) he wouldn't be able to live himself if something happened to her, b) she was his responsibility, if he didn't kill himself, Ikuto or his boss would kill him, and c) he just met her again after so many years of lost company, he'd rather spend a few more days with her.

* * *

**AN: **Hiya! Thought I'd update something and saw this and got really inspired! I'm working on the kinks of how Nagi develops his "techniques" with handling Rima, but I'm pretty sure you guys have already guessed how he's going to deal with seven year old Rima and nineteen year old Rima. A new character will be introduced next chapter, though he isn't exactly new, just... been gone for a while. Thoughts?

And oh yeah, you surprised me all of a sudden! From one review, it turned into ten? Awesome guys! Many thanks to; **rilenchan3700, Cutevampkitten03, Wisteria Blossom, Pika-Thunder, BuBuBoom, Yannami, NomNom23, and kwiluvu.**

**#Pika-Thunder: **Did it sound weird? When I read it to myself I thought it was all right, guess I was wrong. I'll fix that ASAP. For now though, thanks for telling me. I appreciate the concrit!

**#BuBuBoom: **Glad you liked it! I've had this plot in my head for a while, and thought I'd write it. I seem to have made everything on your checklist XD


	4. Gup

From a nearby table, Rima sucked on her plastic spoon, licking the cookies and cream ice cream with her tongue and absentmindedly staring after the panic-looking Nagihiko, he looked like an idiot, dropping their supposed ice cream on an empty table and then comically glancing around resembling an extremely funny cartoon.

"Honestly, he's so slow." The small blonde glanced through the corner of her eye at a taller one who chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't laugh... I've never been a patient person."

The other person smiled and it made a corner of Rima's mouth lift as well. It didn't bother her that he didn't say anything. She was quite used to his silent approach, and him accompanying her was fair enough. She went back to eating her ice cream, casually letting out a comment or two, momentarily forgetting about the violet haired intern looking for her.

"Isn't it such a nice day Tadase-kun?" The blonde beside her nodded and she smiled. She nearly finished another spoonful when the hair on the back of her neck prickled and she dropped her spoon. Cautiously she peeked over her shoulder and hair to see someone approaching her. Her jaw tensed, and her hands clenched, beside her Tadase froze as well.

Whoever it was approaching her she did not like, whoever it was approaching her was a danger to her. She had to get out of there... had to go away. This was why she was kept in the hospital, to be safe from these perverts, these lechers, these idiots, these murderers, these people... but what was the difference?

Anyone could be anyone in a world full of strangers.

Biting her lip, she tried to move as slowly as possible, placing her ice cream cup on the table and shoving her chair back before walking forwards. She sent Tadase an apologetic smile for cutting their time short, he nodded his head, not seeming to mind, and as quick as she could without actually running, she took for her room.

_"What good is it to be locked behind walls Rima dear? You'd be out and about in no time! No one can cage evil- no one can cage good. You must fight to fight for either. You must remain strong, isn't that right Rima dear? Then again, if you can not fight, but want to fight, you do something that will be a tremendous blow only to your pride... You run."_

Turning rapidly around a corner, Rima cursed underneath her breath, her mind fluctuating, switching from being nineteen to seven. She groaned in annoyance since this only happened when something bothered her to the fullest. Maintaining the nineteen year old personality for a second she sped up even more.

It was no use, she was still being followed.

* * *

Nagihiko glanced all over the room and did an epic floor drop. He couldn't find her... anywhere. He'd looked all over the canteen and he was sure she wouldn't go away to some place far if she were still in her nineteen year old state. If the seven year old came by then she would be by the park or hopefully, since seven year old girls were rather submissive and meek, she'd be looking or waiting for him to find her.

"Hey, you okay?" the lady behind the counter glanced at him with a worried face before recognizing him, her face falling into a more relaxed one. "She's on her way back to her room. Was in a slight hurry though so I'm sure something must have happened."

"Oh my God! Thank you!" Nagihiko threw his hands in the air and all but hugged the nurse before sprinting of to Rima's room, hopefully she was in her seven year old state by now and he would be able to handle this a lot easily since if she were nineteen when he saw her... well, he'd get a verbal lashing, that's for sure.

When he got her floor, he slowed his pace and took in a few breaths. He'd have to apologize for sure, to appease her because whatever the patient wanted she got. He was after all just an intern, never mind that they've known each other for years... this was his job.

Placing a hand to knock on the door, he stepped back when it creaked open. From inside he heard whispering. Nagihiko's eyes widened at the strewn papers he saw on the floor. His eyes raked through the room and saw the bean bag chairs all over the place, the hanging chair was on the ground, cushions upturned. The blankets had been pulled off of the bed, all on a pile on the floor, with one blonde girl kneeling in the middle of all the mess she'd probably created herself.

Nagihiko's heart sped up as he realized she must have been mad. Either the nineteen year old her was pissed off for him disappearing, or the seven year old her was mad with him for taking so long and either age threw a tantrum and resulted with this mess. Too bad it was neither.

"Rima-chan?" He called out to her, softly, hoping to snap her out of her stupor. He did just that and froze at the hostility in her usually frozen golden eyes. Right now they were scalding, expressively showing just how much she wanted him dead on the floor. Her blonde hair shrouded around her as if she'd been electrocuted several times.

"Who the hell are you?" Her voice was different as well, and when she stood up, her stance was rigid, shoulders bent and arms just laying down her sides. "Who the fuck are you? The hell do you think you are, strolling into my room like some fucking king? Who died and named you emperor? As far as I'm concerned this is my room!"

Nagihiko yelped and ducked, the bowl flying his way hitting the wall behind him. He glanced up from his position on the floor, wondering just when did Rima learn so many curse words, and when had she been so comfortable using them. His brain wracked through all the information he'd been given about Rima, trying to find out if there'd been something he had missed.

According to Dr. Nikaido's files, she should only have two personalities, then again, they didn't discuss the possible personality she could have when her hallucinations caught up with her.

"Get up you sorry excuse for a girl... guy... whatever the heck you are!" So the third Rima was rebellious, cursed a lot, and very much violent.

"Brilliant, oh just great." Nervously, Nagihiko peeled himself off of the floor and set up on his knees. He was leveled with Rima who too was on her knees eight feet away.

"Don't make me ask again genderless unnamed person who barges into my room and somehow knows my name." She was also quite talkative and creative with her sentences.

"Um..." His hands moved to play with his hair and he cursed inwardly at finding it in a ponytail. He moved to take it off when he saw Rima's eyes widen and her body to tense even more. If the nineteen year old Rima didn't like him for being him... was this Rima any different?

"Look gup (Genderless unnamed person) tell me your name and I might not call Ikuto to beat you up." She stared him up and down.

"Uh... um..."

"Spit it out!" Rima's eyes churned a nasty molten color and for a second Nagihiko's head flashed with so many mental pictures. A girl... standing on a stage, her head held high, her mouth open, as she dictated name after name. That was sixteen year old Rima... and according to his pretty much screwed up thoughts, sixteen year old Rima didn't know about...

"Nadeshiko!" He inwardly thanked God for making the day so hot. "My name's Nadeshiko and I'm the intern who's in charge of taking care of you."

* * *

**AN: **So sorry guys it's been too long! I actually had so much fun writing this chapter, especially when Rima's third personality came out. I was laughing so much while typing the times she was cursing- so sorry if some of you don't like it. It's rated T for a reason, and somehow it's due to Rima's third personality.

Thanks to those who reveiwed, I appreciated it! Every time I wanted to write something, I just sat down, reread your reviews and typed little by little until I got this! (I realized it still is short, I'm working on it). **Crazydaizy2000, Yannami, Pika-Thunder, Wisteria Blossom, **and** BuBuBoom, **thank you! :D

**#Yannami: **Ahaha yeah, actually you and I've known each other for a long time. I believe you first reviewed my story "CPR" about the surfing? Remember it still? Now you know! He will be using Nade-Nade to his advantage, wahahahaha.

**#Wisteria Blossom: **Thank you, and so are you! :)

**#BuBuBoom:** Now some fun will really come along since Nadeshiko is now here. Rima can be quite influential... I think I might have her corrupting rule-following Fujisaki in no time XD. Oh my penname doesn't really mean anything, it's just how my aunt (who's lived in Japan and has her parents working/living in Japan for a while) says "Like a boss!", it's also how I say it XD Like a BOZU~!

**Review fellas! :D **


	5. Conflict

It was one thing for Rima to despise Nagihiko, but for Rima to also hate Nadeshiko was beyond actual belief. The third personality seemed to like his female self, but when the second personality came in and saw Nadeshiko for the first time... let's say Rima freaked out as if the Mayan apocalypse had been ongoing at the moment and the world was about to really end.

_There was a moment of utmost shock when Rima, who had been on her bed kicking her legs in the air, suddenly turned over and gave a loud sigh. Her face scrunched up, her chubby cheeks puffing. She looked utterly bored and stated so before rolling off of herself and landing on the ground. _

_"Nagi?" She called out tentatively towards the purple haired teen who was resolutely picking after the third Rima's mess. It was actually so incredibly weird to have to refer to her different personalities as different people, but that was the only way he was going to be able to explain it to himself. He couldn't label her personalities with other names because all in all, they were parts of her, parts that consequently made her the Rima he knew and loved. _

_The seven year old Rima seeing Nagihiko without responding to her, let confusion settle on her face. Nagihiko-sama was so kind and would cater to her every needed without a second thought... usually. Right now though, he was more focused on picking up papers and tightening the ponytail- ponytail?! _

_Nagi was a boy, Rima thought, her brain going on overdrive. Her eyes flickered from the gentle way he moved picking papers up then back again to the ponytail. Her seven year old mind put two and two together then;_

_"AHHH!" _

_She screamed. Like any sane seven year old who found a 'complete stranger' in their room. _

"Calm down! Calm down!" Nagihiko watched as the small blonde ran around him in circles, evidently not really trying to hurt him but he was getting a little dizzy so her little tactic was working. He'd actually take this Rima against the third Rima who found it funny to spill profanities every fifteen seconds. Honestly, he wasn't sure where her three personalities came from.

He observed the youngest Rima though and saw how her gaze dropped to his ponytail, to his face, then back again. _Don't tell me she doesn't like Nadeshiko. _

Giving into watching her for a few more seconds, he concluded that she most definitely did not like Nadeshiko and freed his hair from the high ponytail when she wasn't looking. He'd dropped the slightly feminine front to which he had been using while pretending to be his supposed sister and let his actions speak for himself. He was rather... rushed when acting like a boy.

"Nagi!" And mission solved. Rima rushed forward and threw his arms around her, tackling him to the floor. She hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness you're here! This mean girl was here and she reminded me of this evil, vile, and cruel person from when I was a little more younger... She... I didn't like her very much. She reminded me of my Mama, and I... we didn't really get along."

Oh so this Rima wasn't really a seven year old Rima, it was more like a... free speaking Rima that expressed her feelings to an extent the real Rima would never do. Nagihiko understood.

"Aw, Rima. It's okay." He did something he never thought he would be able to do. He hugged her. "I'm sure the bad girl isn't really... too bad. I'm sure she's just... You just don't know her. I'm sure if you get to meet and know her you'd like her, love her even."

"No." Rima shook her head and burrowed herself deeper into his chest. "No! I don't like girls who are older than me. They think they're better than me just because they're taller and have... longer hair and bigger boobs."

Nagihiko choked on his breath. This was not a conversation he was expecting to have.

Rima glanced from underneath long lashes and Nagihiko's breath stopped even more. Her cheeks were a bright red showing that she didn't really want to talk about this, but she puffed up a breath that made it seem inevitable. "Nagi... do... do you think my... I'm awfully small aren't I?"

Nagihiko let out a relieved breath, a smile lightening up his face. "Oh Rima-chan, I'm sure you'll grow a little taller! We just have to believe and give you a lot of milk."

"No..." She sharpened her glare at him and his heart beat crazily in his chest. "I mean... my... I don't exactly have melons underneath my shirt and I'm afraid I'll never make it to a size B-."

"I'm pretty sure you're perfectly fine!" Nagihiko replied in a rush, his cheeks a dark crimson. He let go of Rima and went back to cleaning the room, leaving the blonde to just stare after him.

"Nagi..." He stopped, heart still pounding. He turned to Rima who was smiling at him sweetly. "Thank you."

"For what exactly Rima-chan?"

"No one's ever called me 'perfect' before."

* * *

There was a fine light between sane and delusional, and she was sure being delusional was catching up to her. She slept on her side, the darkness before her, her brain unbelievably alert.

Rima was aware that she was sick, aware that there was something wrong with her and she wanted to get herself fixed and back onto her two feet, but her three personalities spoke for her. It would take a really long time to get better.

Of course she had help, there was Ikuto who never left her to be alone. He was moral support she would always be thankful for.

Then there was Tadase, who wasn't very much help, but at least he too made sure she never felt alone.

But there was also... _Nagihiko_.

"He's not really someone we need. He's an intern, someone _paid_ to look after us! I don't think he's sincere at all. He's just like everyone else who pretends to be nice to us because we're screwed on differently. We don't need him, not before, not now, and not ever."

_"I like Nagi!" _cried the younger self in her head. "_He lets me express my feelings, and I think you're wrong. It doesn't seem like he judges us. He actually accepts us as small and young and child like as we are. He never says anything negative and he makes us feel appreciated! He called us **perfect!**"_

**"Yeah but he's a total idiot who barges into girls rooms like it's an every day thing."** The more... expressive Rima who was rather put out by a guy inside her room gave her own opinion. **"I don't like him. He could be just like those pedophiles who think they can have their way with us just cause we're wrong in the head and we're apparently freaking whacko so it'll be okay to induce rape or something."**

"Stop that! Stop saying stuff like rape and PG-13 innuendos because we have a child present!"**  
**

"_I am not a child! Stop treating me like one!"_

"**Then stop acting like one and stop being so fickle! No boy's ever going to take you seriously if you keep acting like some lovey-dovey teen."**

_"Unlike you, I don't need someone who keeps trying to get in my pants! I'm perfectly content with Nagi!"_

**"Bold words for someone who freaked out over another girl being inside the house. Face it, you're pathetic and you're possessive, and you're in love."**

"Stop it both of you!"

_"At least I'm not way in over my head! Nagi might even like us back if only we were normal!"_

**"That's right- _normal! _Which we obviously aren't. No guy is ever going to look at us twice when we're switching personalities every thirty seconds."**

"You're exaggerating and freaking her out! We don't need this. Shut up! Just shut up and let me go to sleep because Nagi will be here tomorrow, and hopefully we can ask questions about this mysterious girl who appears to be **your **intern."

The bolder one scoffed. **"I beg to differ. That's just Nagihiko who's pretending to be a girl to please us."**

The sweeter one gasped. _"Are you saying he's gay?"_

**"I said _pretending. _Jesus, get your hearing checked."**

"Shut up."

Outside of her head, Rima turned in her sleep, and finally the internal conflict was over and a peaceful expression made it's way over her face.

* * *

**AN: It's almost Christmas now and it's currently December twenty second where I am so ha! :P Kidding, so anyways, thought to update. And it's sort of filler, but it's also important that we see what's going on in Rima's head. This is how competitive the personalities are, they have debates in her head while she's under. I know it's a little weird from being a real schizo, but it's the only way I can explain this in story and make it interesting. **

**Thank you for the reviews; Pika-Thunder, XxAyanexX, BuBuBoom. **

**#**Pika-Thunder: I will try to explain this soon enough, it's bound to be interesting since I am a sucker for surprises and I suck at making them too, but I hope that you will be surprised when it comes to Tadase and Rima's relationship... I hope I'm making sense.

**#**BuBuBoom: Ahah, I had so much fun writing her. I'm looking forward to writing more of her and the second personality. The passive Rima I don't like too much though XD HAha, I find her boring now that I've discovered third Rima~ XD

**I'd like to hear your thoughts my dears! **


	6. Labing-Walo

There had to be a reason the personalities were coming back. Rima gripped her long hair in her hands, digging her face deeper into her knees. She didn't know if she could handle Nagihiko right now, because it would be risking the resurfacing of either the second personality (in joy at seeing him) or the third (in aggravation and irritation).

None of them truly disliked Nagihiko; she, the first one, liked him in a way that she just didn't need him. She had Ikuto for liking, she had Tadase... in his weird way of comfort. The second one adored him because he treated her like how she wished her father would treat her, and the third acted so hostile because... she was in denial.

Look at her, referring to herself as if she truly were split in three.

* * *

Nagihiko looked up from the text book eyes unfocused. He couldn't understand how Rima's case could be classified as schizophrenic. It just didn't add up.

A schizophrenic was suppose to not understand the difference between reality and their own imaginative worlds. Schizophrenia usually came about from writers who made their worlds all on their own or just some plain Joe who hit his head too hard. It might have been a case of multi-personality disorder, but he couldn't understand that one either. She didn't really act the ages, it was just assumed that she could possibly be that age.

Nagihiko didn't know Rima at six years old, but he assumed that the second personality would be like her. The eighteen year old Rima took place as the first personality and the third reminded him of sixteen year old Rima. He called them by age just so that he wouldn't be confused, and... to have a bit of stable ground to walk on.

It was impossible to keep up with her. She changed so many times in one day, and he was sure she wasn't aware of it. There must have been a reason though. Emotional trauma couldn't be the only thing, but there weren't any historical information on head traumas before or after the accident.

Things just seriously did not add up.

"You seem busy." The chair across from him pulled back, and Ikuto dropped himself into it, looking like his usually bored self. "Where's creampuff?"

"I wasn't assigned to her today. She requested a different intern."

"Ouch."

Nagihiko's eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Nothing." Ikuto shrugged. "Just thinking that being sort-of rejected by your not-sort-of-girlfriend has got to hurt even just a little bit."

"She's not my girlfriend." Nagihiko spat out, glancing up at him from his textbook. "Besides, don't you fancy her?"

"Heck no." Ikuto let a small sad smile spread on his face. "I still love Amu."

"Ah."

"Yeah..." Ikuto sighed. "Well, I just dropped by to explain some things. I'm guessing you've met rebellious Rima?"

Nagihiko's mouth fell open. "How do you know about her?"

"Appeared once or twice while I was with her last Friday." Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Apparently she's new, and according to creampuff's personal nurse, her appearance is because of you."

"Me?"

"You."

"Me."

"You."

"Me?!"

"Yes, Nagihiko, you. Need I say it one more time?"

"Me."

Ikuto pressed his lips together, then nodding his head. He gave the startled teen a few more minutes to wrap his head around the assessment before sagging into the chair.

"You confuse her." He mumbled lowly. "She's been used to seeing me, she hangs around me, and we spend time together. In a way I am Rima's one and only legal guardian apart from Souma."

"Kukai?"

"Yeah. Her parents assigned us to their wills. God knows how they found out about us... Rima's always been so secretive and I'm pretty sure she's never told her parents she was friends with a bunch of boys who are at the very least a year older than her."

"Y-You- I- You were in their will?"

"Yes. I am officially in charge of whatever is left to Rima until she turns eighteen."

"But isn't she...?"

"Not until February."

"And that changes things?"

"Pretty much." Ikuto leaned forward, eyes serious now. "When she's an adult, she will be let out of this place. The only reason she's here is because neither Kukai or I can take her in because we're both pretty much busy people. Also it's because of the problem she has."

Both he and Nagihiko glanced at the table littered with textbooks.

"It isn't schizophrenia is it?"

"Bingo. I knew you were smart, one of the reasons we got along."

"Apart from being friends with Amu?"

"Yeah..." Ikuto chuckled humorlessly. "Anyways, what Rima has is sort of schizophrenia. Has she told you about Tadase?"

"Tadase?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing not since you aren't reacting too much." Nagihiko shook his head. "Well don't be surprised when she does. Tadase is this big brother in her mind that she _created all by herself_. She got the name from a friend of ours from our last years in high school. Rima created him, _envisioned_ him as someone who listened to her, agreed with her, and hardly ever argued with her. When they do argue, it's because Rima's having an internal struggle too big for her imaginative brother to comprehend, which is actually just her not agreeing with the facts."

"I see..." Nagihiko bit his lip. "The... third Rima?"

"That's... We don't know what that is." Ikuto confessed. "Like I said, all we know is that it appeared because of you. I think it's because it's another front. She might not remember you from our younger days, and since the accident all she's been doing is _pushing away_ the memories of the days _before_ it. She must have seen you, and it must have triggered a memory to unlock and now everything's confusing for her. She might just be pushing the third personality as a front _against_ you because from her point of view, you're literally bad news from yesterday's past."

"She must not want me back."

"I don't think it's like that." Ikuto argued. "I think she's just afraid... and unsure."

Nagihiko nodded.

"Look Fujisaki," Ikuto licked his lips. "I know this is a lot to take in, and it's a bit hard to understand..."

"No, no I get it." Nagihiko nodded his head a little too quickly. "She's making up personalities, like facades every time she encounters what she thinks is a threat. She really is a schizophrenic patient, but is a lot more severe than usual cases- which are severe all on their own. She's even more special than just the usual schizo... and the trouble is she has to be cured before she turns eighteen or the hospital is kicking her out."

"Exactly. I need you to do a favor though, since you seem to understand things."

"I do get it."

"I'm sure you do." Ikuto mumbled. "But listen now please, and I know that you're overwhelmed."

"No, I'm not."

"Sure."

"Seriously."

"Okay."

"Dude!"

"Fine! I believe you."

"You don't."

"Take my word for it and quit interrupting me." Ikuto snapped, eyes dropping to his watch. "I have to leave soon, Utau will be coming over and I want Rima to know just who exactly she's meeting again."

"You plan to introduce her to Utau?"

"Not just Utau."

"Who then?"

"Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, basically the whole gang." Ikuto shook his head nervously. "I know it might not work, and it might even worsen her condition..."

"But you need her to get better."

"I need her to get better."

Nagihiko glanced at Ikuto, and though his mine was fazed just a tiny bit, he saw the seriousness in his eyes. Sighing, he nodded his head. "I'll help."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet."

* * *

**AN: Woah, I updated. I think this is the fastest I've ever gone! XD Anyways, sort of filler, but it explains Rima's condition that I couldn't explain the past chapter. I told you, she's a weird schizophrenic. Instead of saying weird though, I said "Special". ^O^**

**Thanks to those who reviewed; Pika-Thunder, livy leaf, Moki X, BuBuBoom. **

**#Pika-Thunder;** Lol, I do that often! Thank you, I don't think I'm going for romance but I'm just gonna see where it goes. I was hoping the information on Tadase would be given off in a more "Bam- he isn't real!" way but it just came out during conversation -o-.

**#livy leaf; **Yes thank you for noticing. I seriously didn't know how to explain what Rima was sick with, but I was able to work it out. I hope this explains things.

**#BuBuBoom; **Thank you, it feels like an honor for you to like my story. I used to have a bunch, they actually manifested the RimaHiko fandom, but I didn't really see you review or anything aside from "Cheating 101" I think.

**Thoughts my dears~ :)**


	7. Memory

There was a way she acted around him, a lot more covered, a bigger front to fend against him. She didn't act like this around the other nurses, or the cafeteria staff, she acted more like an angel that was too hard to love.

Nagihiko had been thinking of ways to get Rima back. The _real_ Rima, that is. True he found the three personalities interesting and it would be nice to see where the creation of the third personality, in his stead, would lead to, he just wanted plain, old, comedy-loving Rima. Wait, that didn't sound right- let's rephrase it... He wanted _special, amazing, wonderful, unique, sardonic, pleasant, adorable, _comedy-loving Rima back.

Yes that sounds much better.

In all honesty, he and Rima were never really that close. Like stated before, they were from two different sections, and in a school as big as Seiyo, it was like not knowing each other at all. The classes stuck to each other, preferring not to breach the world of unknown students and feeling intimidated or much worse inferior when it came to those taller or bolder than them.

That's why he and Rima never met, but they _knew _each other.

He was a basketball team member, she was a student council member; it was inevitable that they meet.

Nagihiko remembered it like yesterday.

_"Excuse me," there she was. If you had to give one object to explain the word 'adorable' to the world, it would be that blonde girl standing by the door. Nagihiko's breath hitched and he'd almost dropped the basketball in his hands if she hadn't been staring at him so intensely. "Are you the one who's in charge?"_

_A fellow in front of him answered and Nagihiko saw, saw how her eyes changed and brightened, how her hair waved by her shoulders, how the sun seemed to have bounced off of the golden curls. It was magical... mesmerizing... plain beautiful. _

_She said a few more things, eyes dancing around the gym as if plotting, and each time a request in her head was approved, she smiled, her eyes lighting up even more. It was another half hour before she left, and another half hour before Nagihiko got his head back in the game. _

_"Dude?" Kukai approached him right as the practice game ended, hands on his hips in a mother like fashion. "Are you okay?"_

_"I think..." Nagihiko inhaled and glanced at the door where she was just leaving. "I think I have a crush." _

_O_f course he never saw her again, after that coincidental meeting, Rima was so busy with being on the student council, and with that stick-to-your-section rule, he never got to talk to her again. She ran by a group so far away from his that it was pure fate that made them meet that day. To think that now, Nagihiko was her intern... it was like destiny was making sure they stuck together and ended up together for happy ever after when this mess got cleared up.

"Fujisaki," a kind nurse called his attention, and he looked up from the stack of towels in his hands. "She's requesting you."

With determination floating in his chest, and a tiny bit of pride at being requested by her (most probably her second personality), he made his way to her floor and to her room.

* * *

She was scared again. She could feel the eyes on her, and she wanted to run, to get away. She didn't wanna be in that place anymore, not since Nagihiko came. She was uncomfortable, she was jumpy, fidgety, somewhat unfocused on what she wanted to do. The hospital had been her home for so long, she couldn't imagine being outside it, outside it's walls to spend time with _people. _Actual people who would cast an eye on her and determine whether she was weird or just plain crazy.

She wasn't safe here anymore. Her haven had been infiltrated by the horrible girl that scared the second Rima. No... not the second Rima, it was _her. _

Her who was scared. No first Rima, no second Rima, no third or fourth Rima... just her, just Rima.

She glanced up at the thought, half-expecting the other blonde to have already disappeared, but he was still there, sitting beside her on the bed, smiling dazedly at a wall. She shuddered, inwardly cringing.

She hadn't meant to listen in on that conversation Nagihiko and Ikuto had had. She didn't mean to, honest. She just heard that her Ikuto-nii-sama was in the hospital, and it'd been nearly three days since she last saw him and to be perfectly honest, she needed to speak to someone. Someone who wasn't Tadase or Nagihiko, or the nurses. Someone who would understand that she was confused and wouldn't pin it on her disease... sickness, whatever it was that she had!

But she'd seen them, saw the seriousness in both boys eyes and since she'd been particularly stable and slightly sane at that moment, she'd stopped walking, prevented herself from interrupting them, hid behind a potted plant... and listened.

Whatever it was that was wrong with her, they couldn't explain what it was. They didn't even have a name for it! She was like some creature set out for experiment in the hospital, just being observed, being watched, to see if she would improve. To see if one day she'd be all right to be set out, to be free.

But she didn't want to be free. She wanted to be contained. She wanted that sense of comfort of being stuck in a small space. She would gladly trade being free for being caged like a stuffed rabbit but maybe that was only because... she didn't know how it felt to be outside anymore.

Of course she'd visited the hospital grounds before but she never just went _outside_. Like the park, or the skating rink, or the cemetery; where here parents were.

Oh God, her parents! How long had it been since she'd last thought of them? Last wondered what they were thinking for sending her to this awful place that she now recognized as home?

She was horrible. Sickening. Terrible. A _bad _daughter. A horrible, sickening, terrible, awful, wrecked, unthankful daughter that deserved being thrown away.

_"Of course you are Rima!" _She moaned, that voice. She hated that voice. "_You didn't even look at them when they died did you? No! You ran! You ran away from the fire! And because you were so shaken up and scared like the little coward that you are, you didn't even get them help that they needed, help that they deserved. You are useless! Spoiled brat that should have died!"_

She let out a shaky breath, and Rima fought. Rima fought that voice like she always did. Fought the very reason she still had horrible nightmares, the reason she couldn't get better, the reason that made her shy away from the world. "Stop... please- just-I- I know that I was wrong, just stop... Please!"

"_And why should I?" _The voice sneered. "_You deserve every bit of guilt coming to you. You haven't even visited them since the day they were buried. You selfish brat. Selfish girl. You deserve to die, and that's what you want don't you sweetie? You want to die." _

Rima hiccuped, but she still fought the onslaught of tears trying to break their way through the dams she'd made. She refused to cry, refused to gave in. The voice could taunt her, hurt her, remind her how much of a horrible person she was as much as it wanted, but she would not cry. She would not let that... thing in her head gain the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"_Oh but I see you've changed your mind, have you Rima dear? You no longer want to end your pitiful life, instead you want to live." _The voice chuckled humorlessly and Rima took a moment to wonder if this was real. Could this be a part of her condition, was this voice something she too had just plainly conjured up. "_But I wonder why that is... hmm?"_

Rima didn't answer, she seldom ever did.

"_No clue? Really? Be a dear and tell me when you have an idea. I'd love to know." _

And then it was silent, but Rima could still _feel _it.

She raised her head and glanced around; Tadase was gone.

* * *

The moment he stepped into the room and found her staring into space, he automatically felt weary. He'd never seen her like this, she was always either; a) composed, b) giddy, or c) rebellious. God knew, Nagihiko would give up his everything to see either side, even if it meant having the third personality call him a fag.

Cautiously, he took a few more steps forward, and was relieved when her eyes met his. Her lips trembled at the sight of him and she extended a shaking arm towards him.

"Fu-... Nagihiko." She let a small smile appear on her face, the tears she'd been holding back falling down freely. Something inside him clenched at the sight of her, and he knew that that crush he had back in high school never really did go away. "I know you."

She could have meant a lot of things, but since she wasn't lashing out at him, or giggling at him, she must have had control. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he let out a breathy sigh. "Yes, I know you too."

"No," Rima shook her head. "I _know _you. We used to go to the same high school. You were captain of the basketball team, and I... I saw you often."

Nagihiko remained silent; not because he wanted to, but because he couldn't say anything. Had she noticed him that day she'd gone to inspect the gym? Had she really? Ha she thought of him as much as he'd thought of her? It made a slight flutter-like feeling erupt from his chest, and a smile made it's way to his face.

Rima took this as a good sign, and inhaled deeply. "But that's all I can think of. I'm sorry... I've been keeping things from my past locked away and I... I'm sorry."

This was an impressive amount of development, and Nagihiko couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes.

Rima bit her bottom lip for a moment, her shaking hands now grabbing hold of fistfuls of her navy sweater. She looked up at him, hopeful. "D'you think we could go outside?"

* * *

**AN: ****To show my appreciation on the sudden amount of reviews, I grilled a chapter our earlier than I thought I ever could. On my old account, I used to update daily... might happen again since I myself am hooked on my own story and would like to pass the love out to you!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed; Yannami, WinnieCocoaFlip, Pika-Thunder, livy leaf, balabalanceh, and Searchingformyheart.**

**#Yannami: **Haha, thanks! I'll try my best not to forget then. Oh sorry, the next chapter group won't be until... maybe chapter eight or nine. I have to get Nagi and Rima acquainted, and I have to have her under control before that happens. ^^"

**#WinniCocoaFlip: **I guess so, Rima hasn't mentioned Kukai once since the story started, but I'll find a way to make it work. ^^

**#Pika-Thunder: **I'm glad it was a nice surprise! I don't even read Amuto, I always was a Rimahiko fan, my stories used to dominate the archive. :D

**#livy leaf and balabalanceh: **Thank you my dear!

**#Searchingformyheart: **Thank you, and I guess yes that's the way Nagihiko sees her. She doesn't really become that age, she just... acts like them. Like, if you saw someone being extremely, you could say, "She acts like a two year old!" and that's basically what Nagi did (labeled them). The title will be clear next chapter! XD

**Oh yeah, that voice appeared once before, Chapter 3/4 I think. So, if you guys have questions, I'll be happy to answer them! **


	8. Pieces

It had most definitely been so long. The outside world seemed so different, and a lot of the people she saw were so... _Friendly_ it was unnerving. No one seemed to recognize her and for that she was thankful. Rima would die if she was spotted after so many years of _hiding_. A soft breeze floated through the air and she let it move in her, inhaling gulps of the fresh air. It made her entire body tingle in excitement, she missed this.

"Are you cold?" Nagihiko's voice broke the silence, and out of forced habit, Rima shook her head. No matter who said what, Nagihiko was still her intern and it was his job to look after her and she was sure that he would take her back to the hospital, and a small voice in the back of her head repeatedly told her Nagihiko would not like risking her well-being for her pleasure.

Instead of that though, something warm draped over her shoulders. She looked down and scowled. "What is this?"

"My Rima-chan, I thought you would recognize a blanket when you saw one." The smile was more than evident on Nagihiko's face, Even when he was behind her. Almost instinctively, she raised a hand and playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up." She huffed, momentarily disregarding how physically comfortable she was. Nagihiko's presence was even more tolerable now that she was out of the confines of the hospital. It was like... something just turned off, something gave out, and she was just free to be her.

"-Rima-chan?" Snapping out of her thoughts, her eyes moved to Nagihiko's face, which was in a tightly concerned expression. She shrugged her shoulders and lowered her gaze yet again.

"I'm sorry... lost in thought." Nagihiko gave her a minute to gain her bearings. It was odd for her to be this silent, well, Rima was mostly always silent, but... the silence she emitted offered a peaceful state to settle over the both of them as they just stood there, looking completely out of place with the blanket over the small girl. When Rima raised her head, her lips were tilted in a half but heart-felt smile. "What were you saying?"

Nagihiko bit his lip in contemplation whether he would go through with it. What he had to say could initiate the third Rima tro make an uncalled for appearance, but since she seemed pretty stable, he was willing to take his chances. "I asked you if you wanted to go to the park... You used to go with Ikuto almost every day that I saw you. Mostly during weekends when I went out for a jog, sometimes you had Kukai with you and I saw you riding this skateboard. You were fairly good."

Rima's eyes widened a fraction, and she gripped the blankets in her hands. She remembered that, but was more than surprised to know that Nagihiko had been watching her, because in truth, she too had been watching him. Taking the opportunity, she smirked. "Stalking me where you?"

Nagihiko sputtered, eyes widening. "Was not!"

"I'm sure you were." Rima turned on her heel and made way for the park, hoping she could still remember how to get there because it just truly had been so long. Nagihiko followed after her.

"I was not. I swear!"

"Uh huh, whatever helps you sleep at night."

And that's how it went as they made their way to the grounds. Just playfully sending one comment after the other. The smile on Rima's face wouldn't just go away, and it was infectious because Nagihiko was smiling just as much. The short blonde wondered if she had the courage to approach Nagihiko when they were younger, would her teen-days be like this? Just... just walking around, losing herself in his company.

"Ice cream?" Nagihiko took her hand so as to balance her as she stepped over the grass towards the vendors. The touch made her heart beat fast and she tensed slightly, knowing that an unexpected emotion usually triggered a barricade usually in the form of an unwanted personality.

But none of the personalities came to shield her, and her heart skipped even fast. _None of the shields came._

* * *

Ikuto gazed down at the cobblestone path that lead to the almost cottage-like house. It brought back memories to be here. The sight of a younger Rima, a carefree Rima in her school uniform sliding down that very path with a skateboard Kukai had let her borrow was insanely clear in his head.

There had been many things that stopped Rima from moving on, she could have just dealt with the trauma in an easier way. But with her past kidnapping barely a scratch away from being gotten over with, her parents' death came up. Nobody knew the reason why Rima holed herself to the point she believed she was unwanted. Because in a sense she was.

Mrs. Mashiro had never told her parents that she and Mr. Mashiro were getting married. They'd run away together and built a reputation for themselves, and Rima never got to meet her grandparents, either of them for they disapproved of her very being because though her parents had been quite successful they believed she was the reason their son and daughter decided to elope. If Rima had been conceived with just reasons then they shouldn't have had to run.

That was a huge misunderstanding that came from the stubbornness on both sides of the family, and when the two had died, neither side acknowledged Rima's existence and believed that they had no granddaughter, no heir. That's what drove her to break down.

Follow in the fact that her best friend, Amu, had to pack up and get and leave everything behind. Leave Rima all alone and leave Ikuto... leave Ikuto heartbroken.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up, and the familiar sight of violet made him breathe deeply, taking in the cool air.

"Hey." Utau smiled up at her brother, him being a head taller than her though she was already wearing her boots with the three inch heels. Ikuto returned the smile before slipping an arm over her shoulders and leaning his head against hers.

"It's been a while since we've been here." He commented, letting his eyes take everything in once again. Utau watched him, clearly understanding how each nook and cranny his eyes fell on, there was a memory and story connected to it. When violet eyes landed on the flower beds, Ikuto let out a choked breath.

"You don't have to do this." Utau insisted, tugging away from Ikuto, who's eyes were glassy. She gripped his shoulders to steady him and her gaze hardened. "Kukai and I can handle this, I'm sure he'll cry a bit but I like my men capable of showing emotion."

Ikuto laughed lightly at her joke, but remained stubborn. "I have to do this... Aunt Reira would have wanted it. She would have wanted me to be there when this house welcomes back it's true owner."

Utau leveled their gazes for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine. Kukai and I are still helping though."

"I'd like that." Ikuto moved back and once again slipped his arm over her shoulders, and they just stayed there.

It was times like this that Ikuto thanked the universe he had Utau. Their parents too were gone, and he lost Amu to destiny being given to her in the form of a fashion school all the way across the country, but still he had his sister, and his sister's boyfriend, and a job, but Rima had nothing... Just money and a house that her parents had left her in hopes that she would be looked after.

It was so bloody unfair.

* * *

Rima kicked at her feet, watching as the ground beneath her turned blurry. Nagihiko was sitting on a swing beside her, just humming happily. Their ice cream cones had been devoured not too long ago, and a slight drizzle was falling over the park, but Rima had the blanket over her head, despite her protests that it made her look like a homeless person who'd decided on sleeping in the park.

Nagihiko laughed a bit at her indignant expression and let his legs fall back, his hair falling after him. "Sometimes I wish I had to guts to approach you back in high school. I would have made you happy..."

Rima sucked in a deep breath, which Nagihiko noticed as much as heard. He quickly backtracked cursing himself for being so unmindful of Rima's situation. It must have been taking some mental control for her to not just snap back into her defenses. "I'm sorry... I forgot, I... I was careless. It won't happen again."

"No." Rima let the world roll out of her mouth with a breathless sigh. She held Nagihiko's gaze for a moment though the swings pushed and pulled at them to move backward and forward. "I... I think it's time we talk about this... I actually... I'm coming to terms with my feelings for you."

"I feel like you're the judge and I'm about to be sent to the pit or worse the pendulum."

Rima's eyebrows shot upward. "What?"

"It's an Edgar Allan Poe thing." Nagihiko rambled, swiping at his bangs. "Don't mind me... I ramble when I'm nervous, please continue."

Rima stared at him for a moment, before a smile lit up her face. "It's cute. I like it. You being flustered I mean... it's better than the cool and composed face I see on you when you're with me. Like a robot. Like the rest of the world. Their eyes... I hate how they look at me with such pity... I don't need it. I'm... I am happy."

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't like that phrase either." Rima kicked off with her swing, gaining speed, her hair falling back and forth. Silence reigned in for a moment before the blonde let the momentum of her swing take over and she simply hanged on. Nagihiko let her have her silence, and waited for her to speak again. "I think I like you Nagihiko... I'm not sure, but back then I think you liked me too."

Nagihiko gulped. "For the mast part, I think I still like you."

"..." Rima's eyes watered. "But I can't be with you."

"Why not?" Nagihiko deadpanned, his head lowered. He'd been anticipating this conversation, but he wasn't sure on how it was working out. He couldn't meet Rima's eyes, he was too embarrassed to find out why she could never like him. There was the sound of Rima's feet hitting the ground, before hands cupped his face, gently making him look up.

Rima was just the littlest bit taller than him because he was sitting down, but his breath turned shallow at the fact that their eyes were at level, and he could see every bit of gold and yellow in those Vegas colored eyes. His heart beat fast, just as fast as it dead when he first set eyes on her, and nothing in the world would have been able to prepare him for her words.

"Because I'm _broken_." Rima let the word leave her lips with an air of frustration. "The past did horrible things to me, and though I don't want to let it affect the future, I don't doubt that it will."

"And you're saying that..."

"I'm saying that you don't deserve someone who's broken down in pieces and can't love you whole." Rima replied earnestly. Her grip on his face tightened a bit, the pressure in her palms growing heavy. "I'm not normal... the doctors can't even tell if I'm a schizophrenic or if I'm suffering under multi-personality disorder. All they know is there's something wrong with me, and they can't keep me in that hospital forever."

Rima took in a deep and slightly shaky breath. "You don't deserve that Nagihiko. You've been very kind to me, but I've been putting up defenses and snapping at you, or downright ignoring you or throttling myself at you. It can't be very good for you if you're with someone who can't even decide on who she is."

"In the words of my favorite Harry Potter character," Nagihiko placed a hand over the ones cupping his face and schooled his face to throw the fiercest glare he had towards the blonde girl. "You are _mental_."

Rima choked out a laugh. "Literally. I know."

"That's not what I meant." Nagihiko shook his head and pulled Rima closer to him. "Rima... is that how you see yourself? Is that how you think I view you?"

Rima remained silent.

"God. I've liked you, and might have even loved you for the past who knows how many years, and it doesn't matter that you're broken- which you and I both know you aren't." Nagihiko let the words sink into Rima just as she did to him before continuing. "Because I'd like to see it as me, taking you in, each and every sliver of you and your broken pieces... so that I can put you together again, and love you whole."

Rima's entire body froze before it seized a slight tremble.

"I know that you don't love me... yet." Nagihiko moved forward so that his forehead was flush with hers. "And I might not love you either, but isn't liking each other enough?"

Rima's voice trembled, and Nagihiko saw the very moment she became undone.

"Th... There are an awful lot of pieces."

"I've always liked puzzles."

"It'll be long before I can love you."

"I've gone through medical school."

"I-."

"Stop." Nagihiko cut her off and held her gaze. "We'll try dating now. It won't be the usual dating because I can't really sneak out of the hospital as I please, but we can try... and if it doesn't work, it'll be all right."

"I feel like I'm leading you on." Rima replied hoarsely, the tears in her eyes quite obvious.

Nagihiko smiled. "I'm the guy who's had a crush on you since second grade... if any hurt will come at me, I'm more than ready for it."

"I don't... I don't think I can hurt you again." Rima whispered.

Nagihiko smiled at that. "Then don't... well, at least try."

"I'll try my hardest." Rima vowed, a laugh tumbling out of her lips. "I'm sorry... but it just seems that this is happening too fast."

"Life is short." Nagihiko concluded, pulling her in for a hug. He enjoyed the way she hesitated before fully letting him hug her. It showed that now she trusted him. "I like you a lot Rima-chan."

"I... like you too."

* * *

**AN: Oh I'm so horrible! It's been too long, I'm so sorry. I kinda wrote the first part of this on New Year's eve and planned on posting it at the time, but I'd been writing on a tablet and part way through it suddenly erased itself and I just couldn't rewrite it because the original had been so good... I wrote it now though and I can say I'm quite pleased with it. I hope you guys are still out there for me. **

******Thanks to those who reviewed; shugochararox101, 15 fallen angel, Pika-Thunder, livy leaf, balabalanceh, and Miki-Chii103.**

******#Miki-Chii103:** I'm sorry, the swearing is only when the third personality comes though and I'm sure the rating was appropriate. I have a feeling that the third personality won't come out for a while and I guess I'll just have to warn you when the language gets a little too high. Thanks for reading~!

**#BubuBoom: **I don't really know XD When I sit down and have the right playlist, I write a chapter and get it done right away. The high from the reviews supplied the mood for writing I guess. Ahaha, yeah I'm Hazey Rine. Most of the good authors just lose interest because you notice that a lot of people review if you review their own stories. Most of them neglect the good stories because they believe other people will comment but none really do so the authors lose inspiration, happened to me which explains why I switched accounts after a misunderstanding. Hmm, Tadase isn't really evil, but it's like, Rima was thinking Tadase was there and she was wishing for him to go away, the voice reacts to her wanting to be normal again so it retaliated all the reasons as to why she made Tadase up. That's the reason all right! XD I'm glad someone caught on it.

**Thoughts, and I'm well aware that it seems rushed, the relationship between them I mean, but we have yet to see Nagihiko's thoughts so let us compare next chapter. XD**


	9. Doubt

Rima's eyes flickered open, the morning sun kissing her face. It was odd... waking up feeling so rested.

"Hey."

It was even more so when a hand gently traced over her arm. Over the past few days since their confessions in the park, Nagihiko had never once left Rima's side unless absolutely necessary, which was never for more than a few minutes in the bathroom or a call from the nurse's station.

During those times Rima would wonder in pretty much one hundred percent amazement that she was still her, still Rima. No abrupt changes in the back of her, just peace.

"Did they visit you? I couldn't tell, you were moving but... not too much." Nagihiko reached out and tentatively, Rima took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. She let out a shaky breath, her eyes expressing her wonder.

"No. No dream last night, just... just black and white, color actually. A lot of purple and amber and orange... I liked the orange..."

"That's good." Nagihiko squeezed her hand. He had not an inkling of thought on what Rima went through under her subconscious and it was amazing how she was able to depict such things.

She knew what set off the other barricades (which was what Rima dubbed the other personalities) and sometimes Nagihiko wondered if she did it on purpose.

It also filled him with happiness and pride that Rima now trusted him. She told him all her secrets, though she probably still had a few of her most treasured ones hidden, she'd given up enough to keep Nagihiko complacent.

In just one week, he had fallen for her so hard he knew he would just shrivel up and die like a neglected flower if and when she decided to let him go.

"- thinking we could go and see them. Nagi?" Rima's voice snapped him back to reality and once more, she squeezed his hand. Her expression stated nothing other than concern when she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Nagihiko replied, hastily covering it up when he saw the look in Rima's eyes. They'd both made a promise to never hide what they were feeling. Rima trusted him to keep whatever she told him boyfriend-girlfriend confidential, and she also trusted him to be honest with her. "Sorry. I'm actually more than fine, really... just..."

Rima shifted in her bed. "Just?"

"Just thinking..." Nagihiko blew on his bangs. "I still can't believe we're together now."

"Well we are." Rima replied, poking his cheek. "If proof is something you need, the third Rima is gingerly reminding me that I need no man to survive but here I am wasting my time on a supposed male but for all I know could be a gup."

Nagihiko's eyes widened for a moment. "Gup? I've heard the third one call me that but I have no idea as to what it means."

"Genderless unnamed person." Rima pursed her lips slightly. "Sometimes I wonder where I come up with those. Even before I started using different personalities to comfort me, I'd always been a little weird."

Nagihiko grinned. "Weird is the new sexy."

He took great pleasure in seeing Rima's cheeks flush red. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Of course he liked to teas Rima, but in his own way, he saw it as coaxing the barricades down. The first personality's passiveness was shut down due to the fact that she blushed so much she was like an open book to him. The second personality eliminated as well because had she been in the state of mind of a somewhat seven year old child she would have not found the touch embarrassing but instead doting. As for the third... well, he still had his very male anatomical body parts, so it was all good.

"A gentleman if I ever saw one." There was a voice by the door, and Rima's hand slipped from his. Right before his very eyes, he watched as Rima's body reacted to the first barricade of the day.

Now that Nagihiko knew what he was looking for, it was strange. Rima's body turned ramrod straight, her eyes glazed over with a seriousness. The way she held herself and refused to rest against the headboard offered a proper and dignified approach which was not what he expected for their visitor.

"As much as I like seeing you at your best behavior. I am not wearing a bow tie or suit, so you don't have to act so proper." Ikuto moved into the room, minding the way Nagihiko now had a beanbag chair beside Rima's bed." How have you been?"

"Perfect." Rima's reply was stiff, and she winced at her own coldness. She caught Nagihiko's eyes, who nodded his head. She tried to amend her statement. "Really, really perfect. Nagihiko's been lovely."

"I think you spend one too many hours with Nagihiko..." Ikuto bit his lip thoughtfully. "You sound as if I'd been aware of you being in some finishing school while I thought you were in the hospital."

"Rude." Rima snapped. She let out a sigh and wilted under her guardian's gaze. Both he and Nagihko were excited, because they were both equally distracting her for the day to come. She let out another sigh. "Do I seriously have to?"

"Only if you want Nagihiko to remain your intern." Two sharp gasps and one very amused teen.

"You wouldn't dare." Rima's hand gripped Nagi's.

Ikuto smirked. "Oh I would... you don't get to sign any of the papers since your birthday is still months away. Until then, the ballpoint pen stays in my hands and I'm that desperate."

Rima glared at him, succumbing quickly. "I think everyone knows what I have for an answer."

Ikuto tipped his head. "Excellent."

"Hey," Nagihiko's hand squeezed her own and he looked concerned. "Just relax... We aren't throwing you to the great white sharks. These are your friends, so it'll be like throwing you to whale sharks."

Ikuto nodded in agreement. "With life vests. Dull red life vests."

"You saw the documentary too?" Rima rolled her eyes, leave it to these two people to manage a conversation she thought impossible to occur in all her years. She watched as Nagihiko related what he thought of the colors of life vests that worked against a shark when it happened.

At first there were only three people, herself included, but then she blinked and now there were four of them. Rima gulped, her hands curling into the bed, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. The blonde across from her stared indignantly as she seemed to be passed around during the conversation.

No... this was wrong. She had to get away. Tadase was bad for her. He wasn't real. She made him up. Nagihiko was real. He was here for her. He was solid. Tadase was a farce. She... she made him up. He wasn't real. No. Not real.

"Rima?"

No. No. God. She had to stop this, and she was doing so good in keeping herself put together. She had to keep a hold on that control. If not for herself then for Nagihiko. Rima squeezed her eyes shut, not capable of bearing the idea of Nagihiko's disappointed expression when the barricades took over and she retired to her inner self.

_"Rima?"_

Had to get away. Had to. She peered her eyes a fraction and glanced at the dark ruby red eyes that made her chest clench, her lungs burning for air as she hyperventilated. She had to get away, she couldn't be near Tadase right now. No wait, he wasn't real! Damn this!

"Rima!"

Black. Black. Black. She needed to get away. She had no anchor, she was afloat. She wanted the darkness to take her. She wanted nothingness. She wanted the abyss. She wanted peace. She wanted that sense of security.

**"Figure out why we don't feel like killing ourselves anymore? I know you that we love him. He likes us a whole lot too. Let's face the facts though and look at this in the harsh reality that it is. We are mental, in a hospital for that matter, and even if we do get better... there will always be these episodes. The trigger warnings, the insane reminders of our sickness. He will leave us one day, and he won't love us because we're broken. He's young and foolish, of course he'd like us. We need comfort, and we know Nagihiko... we feel for him because he's a friend. To look at it in another's point of view, he just felt sorry for us... never having a boyfriend, never finding love_."_**

"_Then let us keep him, even as a friend. It won't matter to us if he found someone else to love... okay, I'm lying, which is bad, but what choice do we have? He's our first. Why are we even thinking about this right now? It's barely been a week!"_

"**It's better we stop this now, before we get ourselves in too deep. It will be a stupid move, and for us to fall into the trap just because he has the most beautiful brown eyes in the world is something we won't be able to live down."**

"_But... He loves us. He's willing to wait for us. He takes care of us. He wants us to get better. He's taking us out later tonight to meet our friends, people who used to know the real us."_

**"Finally seeing what I'm saying are you? Nagihiko will find someone else, maybe not now, but someday he will. Who wouldn't want him?"**

_"I stand by what I say though... Whether as a friend, a care taker, or a brother, we will keep Nagihiko by us. We need him."_

**"We need no one."**_  
_

"_But Nagihiko..."__  
_

**"No one."**

* * *

Nagihiko gripped her hand, but she was being unresponsive. Her eyes were fare away, her gaze blank. Ikuto was kneeling on the foot of the bed, her other hand in his. The rest of the gang had arrive as they tried to coax her out of her stupor, but neither cared. They had to get Rima back. It wasn't common for the blonde to want to rest into her inner mind while she was conscious. _  
_

Ikuto let out a sigh. "She's... She broke."

Nagihiko shook his head, refusing to believe it. Not wanting to believe it.

Ikuto pulled his hand away and placed it over Nagihiko's shoulder. "You have to accept that this happens. She's been doing so well, not giving into the confines of her mind, but something triggered that and she cracked under pressure. She'll come back to us, but it'll be in one personality or another. She's that complicated, and I sure hope you meant it when you say you didn't care as to how long it takes."

Nagihiko swallowed the lump in his throat as tears dotted his eyes. He refused to cry, because someone needed to be strong. Rima had been so brave, facing all this on her own. Now he would be strong for the both of them, just so that she could give a bit of weight off of herself and lean on him too.

"I don't care." He let out, his voice a soft murmur. "Even if I grow up to be a hundred... I will wait for her."

Ikuto held his gaze, or at least tried to, but he refused to look away from the blonde, their gazes now equally distant. He glanced at the other people around the room and let out another sigh. "This could be a while..."

* * *

**Seven days, argh. I'm sorry it still takes so long for me to update. Anyways, we're getting on with moving the plot and that... Next chapter is the gang chapter, so everyone who's waiting for that should be excited :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed; ********balabalanceh, Yannami, Pika-Thunder, Twisterheart, acciohome, and 15 fallen angel.**

**********#Yannami:** I'm sorry about that. Ahaha, this Nagihiko is my dream boy, and I got the idea from reading a Klaine fic. I just... that monologue popped up in my head when I read "I'm broken." Dun dun, the personalities came back though.

**#Pika-Thunder: **Thank you! I used to be one of those authors who wrote with the Playboy! Nagi, but now I'm getting good with fixing up the right words to keep them IC.

_**#Twisty:**_I've missed you. Thank you.

**#acciohome: **HP! FTW~ Ahaha, thanks. I did think of that, and realized you were completely right. Lol.

**I was listening to Glee's version of "Somebody that I used to know" while reading this, so that's why it's turned so angsty. It was supposed to be a happy chapter where the gang meets up, but I realized a little drama wouldn't hurt so I gave Rima reasons to doubt herself. **

**Thoughts?**


	10. Progress

Rima was overwhelmed. She didn't need to say it because her eyes said it all for her. It was the sophisticated eighteen year old Rima that greeted them once they had managed to coax her out of her blank state. Whatever could have set her off Nagihiko still didn't know.

"You look like death warmed over." Utau handed him a cup of... something. Honestly, he was just too tired to even care. The very few brain cells he still had awake was now protesting. "A while" turned out to be a day and a half. Even now, Rima barely said a word.

"Just tired." Nagihiko sagged against his chair, poise and stature be damned and let out a quiet sigh. The fact that Rima was vaguely interested in whatever Kukai was saying made it all worth it. She seemed a bit wary, but was also the smallest bit relaxed. Progress. This was progress.

"I'm glad you remember me." Kukai shot Ikuto a dirty look. "Someone had me convinced I was some pathetic Q-tip in your world full of pretty snowflakes."

"That doesn't make sense!" Yaya rolled over from where she'd been watching the tv, the bed being big enough to hold both her and Rima, and possibly Utau but the blondes were both keeping their distance.

"It so too does make sense!"

"Does not!" Yaya sat up on her knees, a determined glint in her eyes. Nagihiko winced and prayed his boss was nowhere near the vicinity because he was so not going to be able to explain why he had two visitors in a shouting match with a highly unstable patient sitting barely a feet away. "Yaya thinks that if you're a single q-tip in a pile of snowflakes then you're even more unique than any flake in the bundle because you'd be all alone and different and special and."

"I think we get it." Ikuto flipped through his magazine. "Souma drop it, she's got a point."

"Told ya!" Yaya performed something one would call a happy dance before plopping down beside Rima.

The blonde had raised her head, curiosity getting the best of her while the argument had been going on and was now looking at Yaya albeit a little wary. Rima looked at Nagihiko, which brought butterflies into his stomach because his Rima was back, before scooting towards Yaya. "You and I used to be best friends."

"That's right!" Yaya nodded enthusiastically. "Yaya and Rima used to go around running and hiding from Ikuto and Kukai because they always wanted to do big people stuff like ride rollercoasters and drive cars. No consideration whatsoever to us fun-sized people who should be enough entertainment all on our own!"

"You've been hanging out with Kairi." the reply was instant but it caused a high pitched squeal to leave Yaya's lips before she threw her arms around the blonde.

Kukai and Ikuto exchanged looks, one Nagihiko caught and somehow understood. This really was progress. At least Rima was coming out if little by little. But Naighiko still wondered what had set her off? If they figured it out then maybe it could be a subject that they could avoid thus preventing any future 'blackouts'.

"Rima remembers Kairi does she?! This is wonderful! Brilliant! We need to celebrate! Kairi isn't here though but he'll be thrilled that you remembered him! Yaya'll be sure to tell him! Where will we go though? Lunch outside? Is that allowed Nagi?"

Nagihiko faltered. He couldn't very well keep sneaking Rima out, but it's not like he had the heart to tell Yaya 'no'. "I'm gonna have to ask the head nurse."

Yaya visibly deflated but nodded enthusiastically, her happy energy somehow making it less painful to go and ask for what was possibly a ninety-nine percent 'NO' from the head nurse.

"Come on then Fujisaki." Kukai grinned and slung an arm around Nagihiko, sensing his obvious discomfort and waving at the people in the room. "Don't worry! Fujisaki has the position and I'm bringing the charm~!"

"Your charms aren't appreciated anyhow!" Utau rolled her eyes and earned a wink for her efforts but Nagihiko knew what it meant now that even the eldest blonde was speaking.

Things were going back to normal.

* * *

"This way!" Yaya had a firm grip on Rima's hand and it was a blessing to have the brown haired girl. She managed to coax a rather exuberant Rima (with the help of cotton candy) out of her silent demeanor and though it was a shell of the second personality, the blonde was thankful.

She knew this people. She remembered them, truly she did. She knew that Yaya loved jelly beans, and Kukai hated it when he misplaced his cleats. She understood that Ikuto and Utau used to have a relationship that bordered incestual, though who loved who in which way he couldn't remember. It was a relief that she could still handle the surge of memories since she'd done all she could in her power to block them. Because whenever she thought about them, she thought about her... **STOP RIGHT THERE.**

Rima sighed inwardly, the smile on her face faltering slightly but she managed to reign it in. Running along with Yaya who was trying to catch up to a skate boarding Kukai was more fun than being all prim and proper like what she'd been taught to be. No daughter of any sane and respectable businessman would be allowed to run around like some uncouth child.

"Are you sure he's nineteen?" She heard Nagihiko from behind her. The very thought of him made her even happier. Maybe it was because this side of her, from where she was drawing a bit of sunshine approved of Nagihiko the most. But it was maybe because he was her... boyfriend. No. She'd decided this. She didn't need anyone to be stable. But did that mean she couldn't be with Nagihiko?

"Nineteen in body but seven in mind." Utau cheered as she rolled after them in roller skates, the entire park open for their whacky adventures. For Rima it had been a shock to see the blonde in skates. She was still a bit wary of her because... well Utau was tall, beautiful, and had a really big chest. Those type of people had once upon a time made Rima insecure.

Nagihiko had also opted for rollerskates, and so he and Utau were weaving around each other as they played chaos into the usually silent park. Yaya had abandoned the bike she'd rented, choosing instead to run after Kukai and try to throw him off his skateboard with Rima in tow, thus making her her accomplice. Ikuto was happily moving with them, just walking since apparently he was old enough to not need a reason to walk around.

"Hey watch it!" Kukai threw his arms at either side, having a difficult time gaining balance when he had a brunette bumping into him repeatedly.

"Timber goes down the mighty soccer player!" Yaya threw a fist pump into the air before pointing at Rima as she ran. "You there blonde creampuff. Do your job for the country of funsized people!"

"Oi!" Kukai yelped when Rima appeared on his other side, a subtle glint in her eyes as she too swiped at Kukai.

"Down he goes!"

"Ow!"

"Run Rima! Run for your life!"

"This way!"

"No this way!"

"Are you two done already?" Utau dashed forward and grabbed at their wrists, effectively tugging them forward. "Souma's a roadrunner on a skateboard without two puff-pastries knocking into him! Run!"

"Don't go too far!" Nagihiko winced at the fact that he sounded like an overprotective parent before sighing as Rima's laughter rang through the park.

"You need to loosen up." Ikuto commented idly as he too watched the now pumped up Kukai run after the three girls.

"It's the intern inside." Nagihiko insisted.

"Sure it is."

* * *

"Isn't that the new restaurant?" Ikuto lead their little group through the mall. When with Yaya and Kukai, you had to get used to moving around since they got sick of one place really easily. They had such short attention spans that you had to seriously work to keep them entertained. Plus that to Rima who wanted to see everything of everything on her rare days outside, who was he to deny their wishes.

"I think so," Utau peered at the violet banner a little skeptically. "Minanako told me it was good. Its Hinanese I think... wanna try it out?"

"What the heck is Hinanese?" Kukai spat the word out like it actually tasted bitter. Utau shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what it was either.

"Yaya wants pizza!" Said girl cheered. "With cheese, lots and lots of cheese. Oh and strawberry ice tea!"

"But we had pizza in the park!" Kukai whined. "Can't we go for something else?"

"Pizza!"

"Something else!"

"Pizza!"

"Something else!"

"Ohmyglob!"

"LSP!"

"Usual sushi bar then." Utau nodded, her hand slipping into Rima's who happily followed her. Kukai and Yaya cried out in indignation before running after them.

"Why sushi?" Yaya whined, stomping all the while as she caught up to them.

"We have sushi all the time!" Kukai added, seemingly teaming up with Yaya.

"We eat sushi at home!" Yaya exlaimed.

"For free!" Kukai nodded.

"Now we're gonna use money on sushi too?!"

"Unacceptable!"

"You two will stop it right now or you won't get dessert!" Utau snapped but kept on walking. The two did stop talking loudly but were rapidly whispering to Utau as they trudged after her, the blonde groaning in frustration before letting go of Rima's hand so she too could stomp faster towards the restaurant.

"If anyone asks." Rima turned her head to Ikuto and Nagihiko who were indiscreetly glancing around for the mall guards. The raven headed boy reached out for her hand and Rima automatically took it."We don't know any of them."

"Agreed." Ikuto shuffled onwards but the smile on his face was irremovable.

Rima was interacting with them, she wasn't shutting them off. It was approximately two weeks before Christmas. Not far off would be January then February will be here in no time at all. There was hope yet.

* * *

**Three months. I'm going to be honest, I never planned on updating this ever since the plummet of stories... But yesterday I realized that the SC! fandom is the most I've given to. Seventy stories (though most have been deleted and are in my other account). I mean, who doesn't finish one of the last stories for their first archive? If anything I owe it to all of you whose stuck with me.**

**I hope I still have readers out there, I really am sorry. This is dedicated to; Pika-Thunder, Twisterheart, balabalanceh, BuBuBoom, Yanami, ********Miki-Chii103, acciohome, cutevampkitten03, Wisteria Blossom, NomNom23, kwiluvu, rilenchan3700, Day1Directioner, Innocent and Sweet, Moki X, 15 fallen angel, Searchingformyheart, balabalanceh, Tori-Chii103, Angel Bunnies and everyone else who followed and read.**


End file.
